Targeted malware attacks are typically less widespread than other types of malware attacks and may therefore be more difficult to identify. Traditional signature-based malware detection may not be effective at catching targeted malware attacks before such attacks perform malicious actions. As a result, some malware detection systems may intercept and perform behavioral analysis on potentially malicious files before such files are received and/or opened on their intended destinations.
To determine whether a potentially malicious file is in fact malicious, a malware detection system may attempt to determine how the file would affect a target endpoint before the file is used on the endpoint. For example, a malware detection system may send the potentially malicious file to a sandbox environment and may monitor how the potentially malicious file affects the sandbox environment. Unfortunately, sandbox environments may often be configured differently than target endpoints. If a malicious file attacks a vulnerability that is in the targeted endpoint but not the sandbox environment, the file may not be identified as malicious within the sandbox environment. To address this issue, some malware detection systems may attempt to provide numerous sandbox environments that correspond to different endpoint configurations. However, maintaining numerous sandbox environments may be costly and may still fail to sufficiently replicate each distinct endpoint configuration. Furthermore, maintaining numerous sandbox environments may involve significant cost and effort. As such, the current disclosure identifies and addresses a need for more efficient and effective systems and methods for replicating computing system environments.